


And Show Her Some Beauty Before This Damage Is Done

by somedayisours



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mental Breakdown, Post V-Day, This is an old one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: And suddenly everything went mad. (V-Day ends a lot of things for a lot of people.)





	And Show Her Some Beauty Before This Damage Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Suburbs" by Arcade Fire.

She's just sitting there when she comes down from the high, hands up to her elbows awash with brilliant shades of red and brown. Like she's been finger painting on the walls by dipping her arms in big buckets of paint. Except it isn't paint, there are no buckets, and Dorthy hasn't made any masterpieces on the walls.

Catty's laid out on in the kitchen, her little face a mess of red from the rolling pin Dorthy's been using. She can only identify the girl because who else could it be? Catty's wearing her favourite unicorn shirt, a pink cartooned animal smiling with white teeth. All along the collar is stained.

Dorthy doesn't know what to do. She can hear someone shrieking outside, maybe the scream of a car horn.

Nick's still in his room where she left him, the knife still caught between his ribs. She sits down next to him on his bed for a moment, brushing his hair from his pale face.

She'll bring Catty in here from the kitchen, Dorthy decides.


End file.
